Watching
by VictoriaMimiValery
Summary: Gomez admires Morticia from a secret space behind the wall... Envisioned as Carolyn Jones and John Astin Rated M for sexual content *I do not own the Addams Family*


The burning end of his cigar was the only source of light in the dark and narrow passageway. His long exhalation of thick smoke lingered around him forcing him to dissipate the fumes with a wave of his hand. Nothing was going to obstruct his view, of that he was determined. From his place behind the wall, he could see her perfectly, thanks to the removeable eyes in the stuffed water buffalo head. He stared at her figure, lifting his cigar to his mouth once again. Morticia was sitting at her vanity running an antique boar's hair brush through her wavy raven locks. Her sapphire eyes stared blankly at her reflection, the sparkle in her irises temporarily dimmed by her wandering thoughts. Indeed, his dearest love was miles away lost in a sea of her own tormented thoughts. It made his unnoticed observation of her even more thrilling. He longed to have access to her beautiful mind, to know what dark secrets lurked under her demure exterior. The thoughts of knowing his querida more intimately than he already did, drove him wild with desire. All he wanted was to become one with the woman that had bewitched him completely, and her mind was the only thing he knew he could not possess.

Morticia set her brush down and gathered all her hair onto her right side, long scarlet fingernails raked through her collected tresses. There was something wildly erotic about spying on her personal time, witnessing what she was like without him. A hint of melancholy shrouded her when she was alone, he hoped it was his presence that revived her into his charming wife. Gomez smiled deviously as Morticia let out a soft sigh and let her fingers raise to the ruby necklace that hung delicately from her porcelain neck. She seemed to ponder it before raising her arms behind her to remove the jewelry. He remembered the first moment he put it on her, the golden chain startling his beautiful bride. Her sweet exclamation of 'Oh Gomez!" rang in his mind. His smile grew larger as he remembered what happened after that, his mouth making swift contact with her neck, eliciting light moans from his darling little esposa.

The memory of that escapade was interrupted as Morticia's fingers returned to her newly bare clavicle. She touched the protruding bone lightly, as if she never noticed it before. The simple action brought the entirety of Gomez's attention to her décolletage. He restrained a groan, choosing to take another puff of his cigar to calm his lust. His restraint was quickly rewarded, Morticia's right hand bent behind her reaching for the zipper at the top of her dress. Long, elegant fingers grasped around the area where she knew the pull of the zipper rested. Her attempts to obtain the little mechanical device were truly endearing, especially as she grew impatient. Her brow furrowed, and she twisted on her stool in an attempt to see what she was doing in her large oval mirror. Gomez admired the graceful twist of her body. The image she created gave him a portrait view of her full protruding breasts while maintaining a full view of her face in the mirror and her hips on the stool. It was as if she was accentuating her feminine curves for his pleasure, but he knew it was just his sensual wife in her natural state.

She finally got hold of the cause of her recent frustration and pulled it viciously down her back exposing her alabaster skin to his hungry eyes. As the charcoal black fabric fell away from her, Gomez felt his desire becoming unmanageable. She allowed the dress to begin to slip off her shoulders as she turned her attention to her t-strapped shoes. With every slight movement to remove her shoes, more of her pale flesh was made available to Gomez's licentious gaze. His eyes traced the gentle curve of her spine, coming to rest at the two dimples that marked her lower back. The way Morticia was capable of seducing him by simply completing mundane tasks astonished him. He was getting close to bursting into the room and pouncing on her until she relinquished herself to his every need.

Barely covering her breasts, Morticia finally decided to discard the dress entirely. She stood, turning away from her vanity and thus unknowingly facing her ogling husband. Her fingers pulled on her sleeves, releasing her arms from their fabric prison. The loss of her form, made the dress cascade down her body landing in a heap at her feet. There she stood, his diva, his muse, his wife, radiantly naked and unsuspecting. She was a vision of beauty, creating a tide in his fiery blood of pure lust and undying love. Morticia let out a relaxed sigh, reveling in the feeling of her new freedom. Her hands wrapped around herself, arms pressing her breasts together while delicate fingers spread across her elbows. That was it, Gomez could not take the self-inflicted torture any longer. Never taking his eyes off of Morticia, he put out his cigar and reached for the removeable eyes. Once they were placed back into the animal's head, he hurried through the secret door, startling his wife.

"Gomez!" She cried as he charged her. His warm arms captured her malleable body in a tight embrace, leaving her no room to breathe. Desperate lips were devouring hers, while his body directed her towards the bed. As the backs of her calves hit the frame of their marriage bed, she lost her balance and fell onto her back with Gomez collapsing on top of her.

"Cara mia" he growled as he left her lips for her neck. Her nails ran down his back as she purred "Mon cher." The fact that she was completely naked while he was fully clothed above her made Gomez's desire uncontrollable. As his hands explored her body, she whispered constant words of love, all in French driving him to the point of insanity. Morticia smiled to herself as he nipped at her skin, she was glad she spotted the smoke escaping the mounted water buffalo's head.


End file.
